


Ano, pane ministře

by tiberia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 12:56:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3851779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiberia/pseuds/tiberia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Byl zvolen nový mudlovský ministerský předseda a je čas, aby se setkal s ministrem kouzel.<br/>Překlad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ano, pane ministře

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Yes, Minister](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/112411) by Taure. 



Začínalo se stmívat.

Viktoriánskými okny se vkrádaly dovnitř poslední paprsky slunce, ale britský premiér nevstal, aby rozsvítil, raději zůstal pohodlně sedět v černém koženém křesle u stolu a vyčkával.

Čekal. Měli už zpoždění.

Premiér se po sté toho dne rozhlédl po své nové kanceláři a z křišťálové karafy si nalil další brandy. Místnost mu nevyhovovala, bude muset nechat znovu vymalovat. Stěny pěkně krémové, černý koberec, lahvově zelený nábytek, tmavé dřevo a žádné sklo. Skleněný nábytek nesnášel. Pro tuto chvíli se však bude muset smířit s touto poněkud fádní a vybledlou bílou a modrou. Na co ten Major myslel?

Vyhrnul si rukáv svého draze vypadajícího obleku a odkryl zlaté hodinky. Měli zpoždění. Plánoval tuto chvíli více než čtyřicet let a oni mají tu drzost přijít pozdě!

No nic, však oni brzy zjistí, že se nevyplácí pouštět se s ním do křížku, stejně jako to zjistil ten mladý povýšenec Blair. Ministr musel uznat, že ten mladík měl koule, když se mu snažil postavit, ale ta odvaha mu nakonec stejně nebyla k ničemu. Vyhrál parlamentní volby nejdrtivější převahou v dějinách.

Jako kdyby to mohlo být jinak – uměl to s lidmi a lidé ho milovali. Jeho šarm, jeho hezký, staromódně spolehlivý vzhled, který vždycky přiměl lidi uvěřit, že pokud dají důvěru _tomuto_ muži, všecko bude v pořádku. Blair neměl nejmenší šanci. A lidé také ne.

Ministrovi docházela trpělivost, dopil brandy a přítmím se rozlehl jeho hlas, když promluvil ke zdánlivě prázdné místnosti.

„Možná byste měl Popletalovi připomenout, že se s ním mám právě teď setkat.“

Z portrétu nad krbem se ozvala tlumená rána a ministr nevzrušeně sledoval, jak se ropuše podobný mužíček zvedl z podlahy na malbě a utíkal ven z rámu. O chviličku později byla postavička zpátky a pisklavým hláskem poněkud zbytečně ohlásila:

„Ministr kouzel žádá o setkání s mudlovským ministerským předsedou!“

Slova ještě ani nedozněla, když krb vybuchl zelenými plameny, osvětlil místnost takřka zlověstným odstínem zeleně a pak z krbu vystoupil muž a oklepal si saze z ramen. Nově příchozí byl mimořádně nezajímavý. Měl prořídlé šedivějící vlasy, obvod jeho pasu měl už také své lepší dny za sebou a působil nervózním dojmem člověka, který uvízl v postavení, ve kterém nikdy neměl co dělat.

Což nebylo tak daleko od pravdy.

„Ach, pane premiére!“ vykřikl Popletal bodře a předvedl křečovitý pokus o úsměv, „úžasné, jako vždy, setkat se se svým mudlovským protějškem!“

Premiér pozvedl obočí nad takovým projevem nevázanosti. Kam se poděla důstojnost kouzelníků? Popletala zřejmě jeho netečnost poněkud vykolejila, protože i když otevřel ústa, aby dodal to, co měla být bezpochyby další úžasný projev, slova mu odumřela na rtech. Muž ochabnul - kterýžto jev rozhodně nezalichotil jeho postavě – uniklo mu povzdychnutí a pak se rychle a bez pozvání usadil do jednoho z křesel na druhé straně stolu.

„Mám tomu rozumět tak, že o nás víte, pane premiére?“ zeptal se Popletal a v jeho hlase zazněl poraženecký tón. Jak ubohé. A zároveň pohodlné. Plán B tedy nebude nutný.

„Očividně,“ odpověděl.

Popletal přikývnul s nepřítomným pohledem v očích a ztraceným výrazem ve tváři, ale jemné zakašlání z obrazu nad krbem ho probralo.

„Ano, dobře, ale bez ohledu na to, formality musí být dodrženy,“ řekl Popletal, vstal ze židle, přešel ke stolu a napůl se o něj opřel. „Mou povinností, jako ministra kouzel, je informovat vás o existenci části obyvatelstva Spojeného království, která je známá jako kouzelnické společenství. K přesvědčení bývá obvykle potřeba ukázka...“ Popletal sáhl do těžkého, červeného hábitu, aby vytáhl hůlku - „...třeba přeměna whisky na křečka?“

„Ujišťuji vás, Kornelie, že taková demonstrace je zcela zbytečná,“ řekl premiér a pak sáhl do vnitřní kapsy svého obleku a vytáhl odtud svoji vlastní hůlku z lesknoucího se světlého dřeva. Nenucené zakroužení, prozrazující značnou dovednost a křišťálová nádoba se začala třpytit a nejprve se zdálo, že se mění v roztavenou stříbřitou kapalinu, ale ta se v okamžení zformovala na dlouhou dýku v římském stylu, s dřevěným jílcem, zakončeným červenou hlavicí. „A bylo to brandy, mimochodem.“

Popletal oněměl a nedokázal odtrhnout oči od dýky, ležící na modrém koženém povrchu stolu.

„Vy jste...“

„Kouzelník, ano,“ odpověděl premiér na nevyslovenou otázku a předvídal další -“zjistíte, že neexistuje žádný zákon, který by to zakazoval.“

Ta chvíle byla tady. To bylo ono. Jeho vítězství. Vstal a začal přecházet za svým stolem.

„Nyní,“ řekl a jeho hlas byl o poznání jiný: chladnější, autoritativnější a bylo naprosto jasné, že je to on, kdo je pánem situace, „ je _mojí_ povinností informovat _vás,_ že jste se ve skutečnosti vůbec neobtěžoval vykonávat svoji práci.“

Stále přecházel za stolem. Popletal pořád ještě hleděl na dýku, ale pak zavřel oči. Vždyť je to jedno.

„Zdá se, že britské Ministerstvo kouzel v posledních zhruba třech stoletích plnilo svoje povinnosti dosti liknavě. Vypadá to, že jste zapomněli, že Ministerstvo kouzel je jen jedním z mnoha odborů, které podléhají ministerskému předsedovi Spojeného království.“

Jeho hlas sílil s každou větou. Nekřičel, ale byla z něj cítit síla, a taky hněv. Nebo aspoň takový účinek zamýšlel. Premiér byl velmi dobrý řečník. Zhruba v tomto okamžiku se Popletal znovu posadil.

„Nenaslouchali jste svojí vládě. Neposkytovali jste pomoc v časech války. Nedělili jste se s námi o informace. Schvalovali jste si zákony bez souhlasu předsedy vlády. Z tohoto i mnohého dalšího se Ministerstvo kouzel bude zodpovídat.“

Premiér pohlédl na Popletala vypočítavým pohledem.

„Mám veškerá práva odvolat vás z funkce, Popletale,“ řekl a pak dodal mírnějším hlasem: „ ale mám pocit, že vy chcete sloužit své zemi, nebo ne?“

Popletal konečně pohlédl ministerskému předsedovi do tváře a uviděl záchranné lano. Cestu, kudy ven z téhle šlamastyky. Přikývl. Premiér se usmál, ale žádná srdečnost v tom nebyla.

„Dobrá,“ řekl a znovu se posadil. „Budete mi pomáhat jakýmkoliv způsobem, který budu považovat za nezbytný. Bezpochyby budu velmi brzy potřebovat na ministerstvu své zdroje. Tahle rebelie dnes večer končí.“

Popletal stále mlčky seděl. Premiér vzhlédl, jako by byl překvapený, že ho tam ještě vidí.

„Nechci vás zdržovat, Kornelie.“

To bylo jasné propuštění a Popletal roztřeseně vstal.

„Ano, pane ministře Raddle.“

Když Popletal přecházel ke krbu, dočista mu uniklo, jak se premiérovy oči červeně zaleskly.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
